Rumors
by timelording
Summary: Tori wants Jade, so she enlists Cat to help her make Jade jealous enough to admit she wants Tori back. This was one of the prompts I wrote for the blog I joined. :


**Disclaimer:** Well, seeing as how no one owns Victorious anymore, there's a possibility that I could own it one day. But alas, for now, I own nothing.

* * *

"Cat, I need your help." Tori sat down next to Cat on the couch, two glasses of lemonade in hand. She handed one off to Cat and took a sip of her own.

"With what?" Cat sipped at her own lemonade, gazing back at Tori with her wide brown eyes.

"Remember when I told you I had a crush on Jade?" Tori couldn't believe she was saying those words, let alone that she had a crush on _Jade_, but that's just how it was, and Tori couldn't help it.

"One time my brother got crushed by a huge crate of oranges. He refuses to eat oranges now. He says they tried to kill him." Cat giggled and set her lemonade on the coffee table.

"Caaat!" Tori pouted. "Come on, I need your help! Focus here!"

"Okay, okay! What do you need my help with?" Cat crossed her legs beneath her on the couch and put her hands in her lap.

"Well… I have a big crush on Jade, and I need you to help me make her jealous." Tori explained.

Cat just stared at her, still confused.

"I need you to help make her want me, Cat."

"Oh! Why didn't you just say so, silly, I know exactly what to do!" Cat tapped Tori's nose and giggled some more.

"…and what's your idea, Cat?" Tori asked warily.

"You'll see, Tor!"

….

"Cat, are you sure this is going to work?" Tori asked.

She and Cat were both standing at Tori's locker, watching Jade at her own.

"Absolutely. If Jade hears that you're going out with someone else, she'll realise that she wants you. Duh, Tori, it's basic."

Tori raised her hands in surrender. "Alright, Cat, go work your magic."

"Kay kay!" Cat skipped over to Jade, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Hi, Jade!" Jade winced at the high pitch of Cat's voice.

"What do you want, Cat?" Jade deadpanned.

"Did you hear about Tori?" Jade's interest was piqued at the mention of Tori. Not that Jade was interested in her. Not at all.

"Why should I care about _Tori_?" Jade snapped.

Jade's bitter tone didn't faze Cat, and she just giggled as she said "She's got a new boyfriend."

Jade stopped dead, textbook that she was about to put into her locker nearly slipping from her hand. She finally looked at Cat, who was twirling her hair around her finger and- was she smirking at Jade?

Jade managed to pull herself together and said "So what?" She looked back at her locker and put her textbook inside of it nonchalantly.

But sudden rage flared in her. Vega had a new boyfriend? Jade slammed her locker shut and stormed away from Cat without a word. As she passed Tori, she grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the janitor's closet, with an indignant "Hey!" from Tori.

Jade threw Tori into the janitors closet, following close behind, and leaned against the door as she closed.

"What was that for? Let me out right now!" Tori exclaimed, trying to push Jade away from the door.

"No!"

Tori backed away quickly. "What do you want, Jade?" she asked.

Jade crossed her arms and stared at Tori. "I hear you have a new boyfriend."

Tori's eyebrows arched in surprise. '_That was fast_' she thought.

"Yeah, yeah I do. Why do you care, Jade?" Tori crossed her arms and refused to meet Jade's eyes.

Jade noticed Tori's avoidance and smirked. "You don't really have a new boyfriend, Vega."

Tori head snapped up and she finally met Jade's gaze. "W-what? Yes- yes I do, Jade-"

"What's his name?" Jade interrupted.

Tori was lost for words, and Jade grinned. "You don't have a boyfriend." She turned to leave the room, but Tori's voice stopped her.

"Why did you care, Jade?"

Jade stopped, hand on the door handle. "What?"

"You heard me, _West. _Why do you care if I have a boyfriend, Jade?"

Jade turned back around. "Because, Vega, I-" she cut herself off, hands wringing nervously. She glared at her own hands hatefully- Jade West _never _got nervous.

"Because you _what_, Jade?" Tori asked, impatient now.

Jade met Tori's eyes, a resolution forming in her mind.

Tori wasn't expecting what happened next. One moment she was glaring at Jade in frustration, the next, Jade had lunged forward and smashed her lips to Tori's.

It wasn't exactly the most _romantic _kiss, but it was so very _Jade_, and that was what Tori loved.

Jade finally pulled away from Tori, their lips making a soft sound as they parted. Tori stared at her in wonder as Jade finally finished her sentence. "Because I- I love you, Vega."

A massive grin broke across Tori's face, and she flung her arms around Jade, pressing her lips to Jade's once more.


End file.
